We note the U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,596 issued June 26, 1984 to Rolf Schafer for wound healing compositions consisting of glycosphingolipid, a glycosteroid and a polypeptide. Schafer uses topical application of the composition. The glycosphingolipid of this patent supposedly promotes middle and end phase healing promoting proliferation of fibroblasts and epithelial cells when used topically on skin ulcers to show enhanced healing after about 6-10 weeks. We note the Schafer material appears to work only after vascularization and capillarization have begun (See claim 9 therein).
Other patents relate to use of natural materials for wound healing such as fibrinogen from plasma (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,427,650 issued Jan. 24, 1984 and 4,442,655 issued Apr. 17, 1984 both to Stroetmann), collagen fibers for medical use (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,420,339 issued Dec. 13, 1983 to Kato, 4,233,360 issued Nov. 11, 1980 to Luck et al. and 3,949,073 to Daniels et al. issued Apr. 6, 1976), glycoprotein from saliva for ulcer treatment (U.S. Pat. No. 3,522,229 issued July 28, 1970 to Yamamoto et al.), sulfonated glycopeptide as anti-inflammatory agents (U.S. Pat. No. 3,518,243 issued June 30, 1970 to Butti et al), fern extract for ulcers (U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,223 issued July 30, 1968 to Berger et al) which appears not to be lipid, and low molecular weight proteins from blood (U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,954 issued June 27, 1972 to Grippa).
Healing is also seen with organic compounds, such as phenyl compounds (U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,940 to Shepard) and acid anhydrides (U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,788,308 issued Apr. 9, 1967 and 3,341,410 issued Sept. 12, 1967 to Ochs). Other aromatic compounds are piperidine and pyridine derivatives (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,321,484 issued to Krimml May 23, 1967, 3,318,901 issued to Cusic et al. May 9, 1967 U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,250 issued Aug. 4, 1981 to Papageorgiou), anti-inflammatory indole-acetic acid esters (U.S. Pat. No. 3,271,394 issued Sept. 6, 1966 to Shen et al.), cytochrome compositions for ulcerous wounds (U.S. Pat. No. 3,017,325 issued Jan. 16, 1962 to Vogel) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,760 for tissue repair issued May 7, 1974 to Thely. Steroids are known for anti-inflammatory action (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,047,470 issued July 31, 1962 to Pruess et al 3,767,683 issued Oct. 23, 1973 to Cusic and 2,845,381 issued July 29, 1958 to Tindall), flavylium aromatic salts (U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,781 issued Mar. 15, 1983 to Lietti).
Animal wounds are reportedly healed with long chain polyunsaturated acids of fish oil and terpines plus oleic acid and kerosene mainly to protect wounds (U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,418 issued May 8, 1984 to Maddoux) as is the poly-caprolactone of Gregory (U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,190 issued Jan. 29, 1980) and note U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,848 to Jelenko.
Vitamins A and D, olive oil and an aromatic hydroxyl derivative are used in a lotion (U.S. Pat. No. 3,622,668 issued Nov. 23, 1971 to Moss). Internal use of compositions including prostagladins to treat blood clots is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,782 issued July 8, 1980 to Vane. A Mollusc extract as protectant is used together with an active drug to treat ulcers (U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,298 issued June 19, 1984 to McFallane) and there is a mixture for ulcer treatment comprising sucrose, glucose, amino acids and lipids as a food (U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,773 issued June 14, 1977 to Beigler et al.).